J-Stars Victory Vs
J-Stars Victory Vs (Jスターズ　ビクトリーバーサス) originally titled as Project Versus J, is a crossover video game by Namco Bandai Games for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. The game was first announced in December 2012, in the second 2013 issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. It was made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Jump, and it is presented as the, "Ultimate Jump game". Overview Context The game was first announced in December 2012 under the title of Project Versus J, in the second 2013 issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. It was made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Jump, and is presented as the "ultimate Jump game." J-Stars Victory Vs features main characters from Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, Toriko, Rurouni Kenshin, Bleach, KochiKame, Gintama, Yū Yū Hakusho, Hunter × Hunter. The first three characters used to promote the game, Goku, Monkey D. Luffy, and Toriko, are also featured in a Toriko, One Piece and Dragon Ball Z Collaboration which aired on Fuji TV on April 7, 2013. Gameplay J-Stars Victory Vs lets up to four players battle it out against one another in a gameplay and graphical style similar to those of Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. A team of two characters has the possibility to have a third support character in the battle. Fighters can move and fight in all directions of a 3D battle field, which is partially destructible. Characters have their own play styles too; for example: Goku and Ichigo are mobile fighters that specialize in battling in the air, Luffy and Toriko prefer to rush into combat and unleash barrages of attacks against their enemies, and Kenshin and Naruto specialize in fighting two opponents at the same time. Players should learn the lay of the land and formulate a battle plan with a character suited to it. A defeated character comes back after a set amount of time passes. To win the battle, all three sections of the WIN gauge at the top of the screen have to be filled; the gauge fills one section each time an opponent is defeated. The meter on the top left is Player 1 team's Win gauge and the meter on the top right is the opponent team's Win gauge, the bottom left shows the controlled character's life and stamina meters, and he bottom right has a map of the stage. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves: *'Normal Attacks': fast attacks that do not consume stamina. They are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. *'Power Attacks': slow, but powerful strikes that can break an opponent's guard. They use stamina and leave the user open, but they have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. *'Ranged Attacks': long range attacks that deal a lot of damage. They use stamina, but allow to hit opponents over a wide area. Enemies can sidestep these attacks however. *'Special Moves': are super special techniques activated when the Voltage Meter fills up. It expands when team members deliver (or get hit with) attacks, and it packs enough wallop to decide the match if it can be pulled off. An example of a signature character move is Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou. By using different techniques, the player can lead his team to victory. Learning each character's different power, range, and effects is the first step towards being unbeatable. Playable Characters (22) * Gon Freecss (Hunter × Hunter) * Son Goku (Dragon Ball) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Boa Hancock (One Piece) * Toriko (Toriko) * Zebra (Toriko) * Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) * Ryotsu Kankichi (Kochikame) * Yusuke Urameshi (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Taro Yamada (Chinyūki -Tarō to Yukaina Nakama-tachi-'') * 'Medaka Kurokami' (''Medaka Box) * Tsunayoshi Sawada (Reborn!) * Tatsumi Oga ''(Beelzebub) '' * Jonathan Joestar (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) '' * 'Joseph Joestar' ''(Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) '' * '''Nueno Meisuke' (Hell Teacher Nūbē) * Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) Support Characters (9) * Jaguar Junichi (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) * Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) * Lala Satalin Deviluke ' (''To-Love Ru) * '''Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) * Kagura & Sadaharu (Gintama) * Kuroko Tetsuya (Kuroko no Basuke) '' * 'Bossun, Switch & Himeko' (Sket Dance) * 'Nougami Neuro' (''Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro) Stages * Alabasta (One Piece) * Namek (Dragon Ball) * Vegetable Sky (Toriko) * Konoha (Naruto) * Dark Tournament Stadium (Yū Yū Hakusho) *Soul Society (Bleach) *Juppongatana HQ Rooftop (Rurouni Kenshin) Image Gallery LvowtaS.jpg|Gon and Yusuke join the J-Stars Victory Vs roster. Gon Jstar 5.jpg|Gon releasing his aura Gon Jstar 4.jpg|Gon and Yusuke attacking Luffy Gon Jstar 3.jpg|Gon charging Jajanken Rock Gon Jstar 2.jpg|Gon using his fishrod against Toriko Gon Jstar 1.jpg|Gon using Jajanken Scissors against Kenshin Gon Jstar 6.jpg Gon J-star Victory Versus.jpg Gon Jstar design.jpg|Gon's design. Trailer Gallery Merchandise The game is also releasing its own merchandise featuring characters that appear within it, these two sets feature Hunter x Hunter characters Gon and Killua. JStar1.jpg JStar2.jpeg External links * [http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/jump45/pc/ J-Stars Victory VS official website] * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9uFT0nY2yQ J-Stars Victory VS HQ trailer] Site Navigation Category:Video games Category:Other media